German Patent Application No. DE 101 49 112 A1 describes a method for determining a triggering decision for a restraint device in a vehicle. In this method, a triggering decision is determined as a function of a sideslip angle, a vehicle transversal speed and a vehicle tilt angle. The vehicle tilt angle, in this case, is characterized by a vehicle transversal acceleration and/or a vehicle transversal speed. In addition, in this method, passenger detection features may also be used.